Randomness the Oneshots
by Nickyyy
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Sonic characters!
1. They Call Me the Ultimate Lover

**Alrighty….Well…This will be a set of drabbles and one shots I'm gonna work on until my writing funk has gone away! Enjoy!**

**Nickyyy~~~**

**They Call Me the Ultimate Lover**

There she was, all alone. Standing in the middle of a meadow filled with a vast variety flowers. The pink hedgehog's quills swayed lightly in the wind. There was a slight breeze on an otherwise perfect and sunny day. This would have been a picture perfect moment if it hadn't been for the tears in said hedgehog's eyes.

Her true blue hero had left her behind once again, except this time it had been different.

X.X.X

"Sonic! Wait up! You know I can't run that fast!" yelled the petite pink hedgehog, running and trying as hard as she could to reach the speedy blue hedgehog.

Suddenly, the blue speedster stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at the tired and panting Amy Rose. He rubbed his nose in trademark fashion, albeit in irritation.

"Ugh, Sonic, could you slow down once in a while? I thought that I would never catch up!" the young pink hedgehog said in a chipper voice while trying to catch her breath once she had reached the blue blur.

"No, I don't think I could. You know why Amy?" the hero said aggressively, shocking Amy. She had never heard him talk in such a voice.

"Uh, no Sonic, why? What's wrong?" asked Amy, her jade green orbs looking into his lime green. Sonic only scoffed.

"Amy, this has gone long enough. I don't love you, now will I EVER love you. You're 13 for crying out loud and I'm 16. That's disgusting for this age. Maybe if you were 20 and I was 23 it would be different, but I'm sure it wouldn't be. I've been trying to be as nice as I could be for a while now, but I'm tired of it. STOP CHASING AFTER ME! I love Sally, that's it. Done. Over. End of story. Now Amy, just go and find some hobby that doesn't include chasing after me. I'm done. We can be friends and that's all we'll ever be. I'm going to see Sal, I don't want you to follow me anymore. Bye." And with that, the hedgehog sped off, kicking up dust in his path.

"But…but…Sonic…"

X.X.X

That is how we find our Amy Rose in the position that she is in. Never had she heard Sonic talk to anyone in such a tone. It was as though he had snapped…and it was because of her.

"I…I never thought that I was such a pain!" Amy cried out as she fell to the ground, crying with her head in her hands. "I always thought he found it funny that I followed him! Yea, I pushed but come on! Oh Sooooooniiiiic!"

X.X.X

"Hmph…what's that noise?" our dark hero muttered to himself while on a jog throughout one of the vast Mobian forests. He had slowed to a walk and reached a meadow, more importantly the meadow that our Amy Rose had been crying in.

"Rose? What's wrong with her?" thought the dark lifeform. He walked over to the crying mess of pink quills and kneeled beside her. He put his hand on her back soothingly and the pink hedgehog looked up at Shadow. Much to the Ultimate lifeform's surprise, Amy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into the mass of fur he had on his chest. Slightly annoyed that his fur would be ruffled up now, he pushed the thought aside and wrapped his arms protectively around the younger hedgehog.

"Rose," he started, "what happened that would make you cry like this?" Amy stopped crying for a second and looked up into his deep red eyes.

"It was…it was…Sooooniiiiic," she had started crying into his chest again at the mention of the blue hero's name.

"Hmph," Shadow thought to himself, "should have figured as much. I wonder what he did to her. I'll ask her once she's calmed down though."

Our dark hero let the fragile pink hedgehog cry while holding her reassuringly. After some while, he noticed that the crying had stopped and that now she was just hiccupping. He chuckled slightly at the cute little sounds she made.

"I'm..I'm fine now Shadow. Thank you for taking the time out of your day. You really didn't have to," the petite hedgehog said, once again looking into the deep red eyes of the older hedgehog.

"That's fine Rose, I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Faker never really had a way with beautiful ladies anyways. Have you seen his girlfriends?" the dark hedgehog joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Beautiful lady?" the pink hedgehog asked, with a confused look on her face. She looked back up at Shadow and met his red orbs once again. No one had ever offhandedly called her beautiful, scratch that; no male had ever said that to her.

In a heat of the moment thought, Amy jumped up and kissed Shadow, on the cheek of course. The Ultimate lifeform had a shocked look on his face. No one other than Maria had ever done something like that. He sort of liked the feeling he got; deep down he had a thing for the petite hedgehog. Of course, he would never admit it.

"Oh…uhm, I'm sorry Shadow! I know you usually don't get handled like that…I uh, really appreciate the compliment though…" Amy gave Shadow a bashful look, her cheeks burning up once she realized she was still in his arms.

"Like I said before Rose, no problem." Shadow looked at the girl in his arms with a soft gaze, quite opposite to his usual stone face. Only she could soften him.

The two hedgehogs sat there once again, gazing at each other for some time. Amy felt happy for once, even though Sonic had just completely broken her heart. Looking into her dark hero's eyes, she formed some sort connection with him, one she never had with Sonic. She could tell he cared for her. Shadow also felt at peace. He had been debating something in his mind for a while now, but he decided to think with his heart and not with his head. Age was just a number, right?

Our dark hero kissed the young pink hedgehog. Amy's eyes grew wide from the initial shock. Shadow…kissed her…on the lips? And he was still going…which made Amy melt and join. It felt so wrong but so right. Either hedgehog found the others lips to be perfect and wanted more.

His rationality coming into gear, Shadow stopped before the kiss could go any further. He looked at the younger hedgehog and smirked at her. "Just call me the Ultimate lover."

As for Sonic…he got herpes from Sally.


	2. Some Party

**sonamy fan – It's a set of one shots! I'm a huge Sonamy shipper, I just randomly wrote that! :P**

**MYpenguinLOVESme – haha, thank you Victoria 3 **

**On with the chapter….I have no clue where the inspiration for this one came from but…it's an odd one :/ I'm usually never for these types of pairings….I just thought this would be amusing.**

**Nickyyy~~~**

**Some Party…**

My head was splitting. I had an ultimate hangover. Being the ultimate life form…everything is ultimate. Ultimate paper cuts, ultimate hair do, ultimate showers, the list goes on.

Last night was the ultimate party. Even though he is a faker, Faker can really throw a party, not that I would ever admit to that fact. Hmph, the look on his face would be so smug if he found that out.

All of the people in the "gang" were there as well as some other Mobians whom I didn't care to fraternize with. There was a dance floor set up in Faker's living room and beer pong going on in his games room. Being the Ultimate lifeform, I won all the games that I took part in. The kitchen was over run with an amusing array of drunk Mobians trying to find some more alcohol. Hmph, they were a funny sight to behold. Food brought by others was also in the kitchen. Why did people bring food? Because Faker can't make anything other than chili dogs. Naturally, I brought swiss rolls, but those were just for me. I saw Knuckles try to take some, but a swift Chaos Spear to his ass stopped him.

The dance floor was a spectacle to behold. Rouge and Amy were dancing together, looking quite beautiful. Sonic was in a dance battle with Knuckles, and he was noticeably better than the heavy echidna. The hedgehog was quite agile from his fights with the Doctor, which probably gave him those "slick moves." Hmph.

I also decided to dance, taking on a few battles myself. One of my opponents was Scourge the Hedgehog. Why Faker invited that faker is beyond my reasoning. Unfortunately, I didn't win that battle. Wasn't very ultimate of me.

At around 11, I got ultimately wasted. I don't remember much of what happened around then. I did see Faker stumble around and fall flat on his face. That warranted a chuckle out of me. Poor Amy was in the bathroom throwing her guts out. Rouge had been planning to get Rose and Faker together, but Sonic's loss of gravity and Rose's nausea didn't allow for that to happen. I did see Rouge getting sensual with the echidna. Hmph…I didn't approve of that, but that wasn't my opinion to give out. Silver, who decided to time travel for this party, was getting stoned in the back yard. Some Mobians didn't really like him, so they threw stones at him, with Silver being so drunk he forgot he could have caught all of those incoming stones with his psychokinesis. Hmph, I would never forget about my Chaos powers.

That's where I blacked out. All I know now is that I ended up in the bed that I was currently in, but how was the question.

*Snooore*

My eyes widened. While I had been thinking about the past night, I never realized that someone had been in the bed with me.

This was not something I had wanted to happen. Hmph…who could it have even been? Rose and Rouge weren't on the list of available females, and the other Mobians invited were subpar to my ultimate standards.

*Yaaawwwwn* "Maaaan, what a night! Finally got laid, it's been a while!"

Oh Sweet Chaos….It…It couldn't be….

I slowly rolled over to look at the person with whom I had partaken in certain activities. No…

Oh no…

How could….

"Hey Shads, glad to see you slide that way!"

My eyes widened even more than they were before. How drunk had I gotten?

I slowly got up from the bed and put my shoes back on, since those were the only things I had taken off. Turning around to look at the smirk on the persons face, I muttered to them, "If you dare to tell anyone about this, I will murder you."

I walked out of the room we were in and closed the door, running out of the house to nowhere in particular.

X.X.X

I had bruises all over my body. Man, getting hit with stones is painful. I think what was more painful was that I could have stopped it all…man, was I stupid! Too drunk to remember my awesome powers. Lame.

I walked into Sonic's kitchen so that I could get some orange juice. By the way, I love OJ! After opening his fridge and looking around, I muttered, "There's no juice!" It made me a very sad hedgehog indeed. I looked around his kitchen some more until I heard some talking and footsteps. Curiosity taking over me, I went to the second floor, where the sounds were coming from.

I saw a door opening so I hid behind a corner. Man, this makes me feel like a spy! That's so fun! ^_^ Back to the spying at hand. Shadow walked out of the room, his face plastered with a mortified and outraged looked. It was kinda scary, then again, Shadow scares me anyways.

I watched him run away from the door, until I heard some more noises from the room and some chuckling. OH MY CHAOS, WAS SHADOW IN THERE WITH SOMEONE? I stayed behind the corner a little longer, until the door opened once again.

Did….did I just see right? Did Scourge the Hedgehog really just walk out of that room?


	3. Two Cheers for Five Years

**This is a collab chapter with MYpenguinLOVESme, so I won't be replying to my reviews until the next chapter! But yea, hope you enjoy! **

**Nickyyy~~~**

**Now over to the lovely lady! **

**Hey guys! MYpenguinLOVESme is back and is doing a collab with the one and only Nickyyy. She did a Shadamy one shot but I'm doing a Shadouge one. It's my OTP. Like seriously. Enjoy guys!**

**Two Cheers for Five Years**

It had been hours since it had begun. The loud music blared through the streets, bright lights illuminated the glossy pavement from an early drizzle. It wasn't by far the greatest weather but no one minded. They were all inside after all. Aqua eyes shifted as glossed lips made their way into a smirk. The blaring music and the people dancing could only make her smile wider. Her favorite music played through her ears. She hired Knuckles to be her DJ after all; he was good and he did it for no cost. That meant more pleasure for her with out spending a dime.

She sat with one leg crossed over the other at a bar; sipping at the drink she had in her hand. She had a lot on her mind at the moment. Everything was perfect for the ivory bat, but she knew that something was missing; she just couldn't put her finger on it. The bat stood up and thanked her worker for the drink and made her way through the crowd. She laughed and smiled as people said hello as they danced to the loud music. Rouge had even seen a few dance battles go on. Even Sonic was in one! He clearly won though. Rouge was very impressed by his foot movement and how he moved his body. She had never really seen that side of Sonic before.

Her slim waist turned against people to get by and get to the back door; she needed fresh air. The bat still thought about that one thing that she was missing but brushed it off when it got a little too warm for her. Club Rouge is one of the best clubs out there but sometimes she couldn't even handle it. Crazy, right?

As soon as she opened the door, a wave a cold air came rushing in, and it was like heaven to Rouge. She silently closed the door and made her way up the stone steps that led to the balcony. No one ever went up there; it was like Rouge's place to think. She gripped her tan arms as she developed hot goose bumps from the cold breeze. If it was one thing she hated, it was the cold.

She made her way to the top and sighed; she was still missing something. She kept thinking and thinking until her sensitive ears picked up a rough dark voice.

"Rouge?"

It was the only thing she heard. Her head whipped around, her eyes meeting with the eyes of a black and red hedgehog, his head slightly turned as he sat on the railing of the balcony.

"Shadow, what are you doing up here? It's freezing!" She asked, slight confusion lodged in her soft tone of voice.

"I'm fine."

Stubborn, of course. She already knew he wasn't fine; his quills and fur were standing slightly from the cold weather. She never understood why he acted so stubborn, especially towards the girl he's known for five years. Bewilderment always crossed her mind. They were best friends and Rouge hated it when he kept things bottled up.

She walked up next to him, her slim hands grasping the cold iron that her striped friend was sitting on. "Don't be stubborn. I know you're cold." She climbed up onto the railing and sat down next to him. "How come you're up here? You're missing all the fun."

He hesitated to answer but kept his crimson eyes locked in front of him. "I'm not in the mood to sit in a hot room and watch people ravish each other with a style they call dancing."

Rouge could only roll her eyes and smirk. "Shad, it's called grinding. People just do it for fun."

"Seems too provocative for my liking."

"I can see that," Rouge mumbled quietly. "So you're saying you'd rather sit here in the freezing cold?"

"You could put it that way. I'd rather sit here than watch people act childish on a dance floor. Don't act like I haven't seen it all."

"I guess I could agree with you on that."

Rouge didn't understand why he was up here. Any other time he would be down on the dance floor and make fun of Sonic. He would even engage in a few dance battles himself; he was good! He had even beat Sonic a few times, which is a miracle to anyone! But on this day, he just seemed more gloomy than usual.

"Why are you upset?"

Shadow only shook his head and stared forward again, his hands held together in his lap.

"Shadow, cut the shit! What is wrong with you?"

Shadow immediately turned his head towards Rouge. He knew she rarely ever swore, which means now he has explaining to do if he doesn't want to upset her.

"Maria."

It hit her right there. The whole reason she opened Club Rouge on a Thursday was because it was his birthday and it just hit her that Shadow was like this every year. She remembered hearing stories about what he and Maria would do on the ARK together, especially on his birthday. Stories about how Maria would make the perfect cakes, like how he asked for Maria to live forever. Rouge could only feel a slight pain in her chest. How could she have not known?

"Shadow, I'm so-"

"No. Don't say it."

He didn't like to hear all the sympathy. He always stated how he hated it because all the sympathy would never bring her back. Crimson eyes meet with aqua and she could feel the sorrow in his eyes burn holes right through her. It was almost like a daze. She got lost in his eyes as she inched closer to him, Shadow slightly backing up.

"Rouge, what are you-"

"When was the last time you ever felt the feeling of love?" she asked with half lidded eyes.

Shadow was deep in thought. He had never had a strong passion of love towards anyone. Maria was like a sister to him.

Their eyes locked again and Shadow could only stare, his half lidded eyes picking up everything that was gorgeous about her. He'd never had warm feelings before, and it was like an attack of butterflies in his stomach whenever it came to Rouge. The tension mellowed down as the gap was closed between them. Everything was new to Shadow. He was slightly confused yet it felt warm at the same time. He eventually gave in as he caressed Rouge's cheek, her arms around his neck.

Things eventually heated up and they both deepened the kiss. Rouge allowed Shadow to explore her mouth as their tongues danced together. He may have had no experience with kissing what so ever, but Rouge had to agree that he sure as hell was good at it. Rouge eventually broke the kiss to breathe for air. Her head tilted down as she closed her eyes, Shadow never taking her eyes off of her. She looked back up at him and smiled. His face was priceless. She'd never seen him so dazed before.

Both of their hands eventually met the other, both facing forward while sitting on the railing. So many thoughts were running through Shadow's head, but one lingered. Why him?

"Shadow, promise me that you will be happy." She stated, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Looks like he found his answer. Maybe one day he hoped that it would all be love, only love, and for her love to be his only. He couldn't lose her. He now knew how much she cared and he couldn't ruin his happiness over the past. It was time to let go.

A small smile grew upon his face as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry. I will."

The End

**I know this is short. Sue me. But it is pretty friggin adorable, right? I hope you guys like!**


	4. The Ice Cream Shop

**Insaneshadowfangirl – Haha, Scourge and Sonic XD**

**Icy Fire 7 – Sadly it is true :( Haha, I just had to, like you said, too hilarious!**

**Alrighty….Well, here's the next one shot/drabble thingy.**

**Nickyyy~~~**

**The Ice Cream Shop**

It was a really hot day in Seaside Hill. The whales were jumping out of the water, the Crabmeats were being crabby and the EggPawns were being eggy.

Sonic the Hedgehog was running up and down and all around the coast, until he saw the pink thing he was looking for in the distance. "Hmm, I wonder what Amy is doing over there," though the hedgehog. He ran over to where Amy Rose was, slightly startling her.

"Ack! Sonic! Don't startle me like that!" the sakura hedgehog exclaimed.

"Gee, I'm sorry Ames! I just wanted to see what you were up to. It's quite hot out today and I was just about to meet the gang at the ice cream shop over in Apotos."

"Apotos? Isn't that far away? I know it's easy for you and Tails to get there, but how did everyone else get there?" the younger hedgie asked.  
"Shadow and I Chaos Controlled them. I was actually looking for you, because we couldn't find you earlier. Want to go with us?" asked the older hedgie.

Amy Rose sheepishly brushed her dress down and looked up at Sonic. "Alright! Why not! But…can we run there?"

Sonic the Hedgehog looked Amy up and down. "Sure, why not! Doesn't look like you've gained weight!"

Amy furrowed her brows at that comment, but burst into a big smile once Sonic scooped her up in his arms and began running towards the lovely town of Apotos.

X.X.X

Once Sonic and Amy arrived at the lovely town of Apotos, they both ordered a Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme from the jolly ice cream man, they joined the rest of the gang who were sitting at one of the quaint tables around the town.

"Hmph, took you long enough," the Black Arms hedgehog-shaped being muttered after taking a long lick at his ice cream. He found it very ultimate tasting which was to his taste.

"Yea, Sonic! You usually come really fast," the young kitsune Tails added.

Everyone gave the fox an odd glance, with Sonic having a quick blush run across his muzzle.

Amy looked around to see who exactly was there; she saw Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Knuckles and Omega. Why Omega was joining them for ice cream, she did not know.

Rouge quickly jumped up from her seat, startling Knuckles who was sitting beside her.

"WATCH IT, BAT GIRL!" the red echidna yelled while waving his left fist around.

"Do not tell me what to do!" the bat replied. "Anyways, the reason I jumped up was to tell you two hedgehogs to sit down! Now sit down!" the white bat gave the hedgehogs a 'sit down' motion with her hands, prompting them to sit down.

"Rouge, you are so dominating sometimes," Tails started, getting odd glances from the rest of the gang once again, "always telling people what to do!"

Amy was still giving Tails a (O_o) look, but she then felt something drip on to her hand, only to notice that her ice cream had started melting. She lifted her right hand up to her mouth to lick off the melted ice cream. The young pink hedgehog decided to block out the world and just started to eat her ice cream.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang decided to start having a normal conversation, or at least a conversation that would be normal for them to have.

"Mr. Knuckles, who is watching the Master Emerald?" asked the innocent rabbit named Cream.

"Oh, I got the Chaotix to watch it. No biggie. Rouge is here as well, so who else would want to steal it from me? I can watch her now," said the red anthropomorphic echidna with a grin on his face.

"I like the Chaotix, they get it done for cheap and you feel real good that you got them."

Once again, everyone looked at Tails, the one who uttered that last line.

Cream, who hadn't actually been looking at Tails any of the times he uttered something because she is too young to understand that he is making sexual references in his word choices, looked over towards Mr. Sonic and giggled. The blue hero had been watching the pink hedgehog licking at her ice cream. His jaw was slightly ajar from awe. The young pinkie had been sensually licking at her Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme and had been subconsciously making little moaning/groaning noises whenever she would swallow what she had accumulated on her tongue. This in turn made for a very interesting show for our Blue Blur.

Just as Cream was about to make a comment about the silly look on Sonic's comical face, the speedster jumped out of the chair he was sitting in a sped off towards the direction of the Apotos Entrance Stage. Everyone but Amy Rose had noticed, since she was still very much in her own little world with her ice cream.

"Hmm, I wonder what freaked Big Blue out," pondered the white bat, her chin resting on top of her left hand, with her left elbow resting on the table.

"Hmph, who knows? This ice cream _is delicious_, so I'm going to go home and eat it in peace. " Shadow stood up and pulled a green Chaos Emerald out of….out of….his butt? Hammer space? Air? He pulled it out of somewhere and yelled his signature Chaos Control line. With that, the black not-actually-a-real-hedgehog hedgehog disappeared into thin air.

Not even a second later, Tails dropped some of his ice cream, which coincidentally ended up on his leg. The coldness of the ice cream suddenly hitting his warm leg made him let out a little whimper of discomfort, which prompted everyone but Amy to look over at him. He wiped the ice cream out of his fur, but there were some chocolate bits that got caught in it. How, I don't know. He just got it caught in his fur because the story calls for it. Tails looked at the table looking for a napkin, which he luckily found. He dabbed some spit into it and started rubbing at his leg, getting the chocolate bits out of his fur.

Once he had cleaned the chocolate out, he tapped his fur with his finger to see if the ice cream had made it sticky, even though he had just cleaned it. "Awe man, now my leg is gonna be all sticky!" complained the fox.

This entire time, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream had still been watching. Rouge and Knuckles looked over at each other and exchanged creeped out glances while Cream had a sly grin appear on her little 6-year-old muzzle.

Amy had just finished her ice cream and looked over towards the table, only to notice that Sonic and Shadow had left. Just as soon as she noticed that, Sonic returned to the table.

"Hey, hey, hey! What did I miss you guys?"

"Why did you even leave, Sonic?" asked Knuckles, still looking oddly at Tails, who had proceeded to continue eating his ice cream.

"I uh…had…."  
At this point, the author chuckled and handed Sonic a script to read off of so that he wouldn't have to come up with a lame excuse.

"I had technical difficulties with my original script, so I left to get it fixed," Sonic recited dryly, his eyes going back and forth while reading the script. He looked up at the author and gave his signature thumbs up, the author smiling joyfully.

"That was weird," said Rouge, her left eyebrow raised slightly higher than her right.

"Uh…guys…" Knuckles said shakily.

"This ice cream was so tasty! I want another!" Amy gleefully cheered.

"Guys…."

"You can say that again, Pinkie. Sonic, would you like another as well?" Rouge asked politely.

"I sure would, even though chilidogs are much better."

"GUYS!" yelled out the red echidna, getting startled looks from Rouge, Amy and Sonic. Knuckles just looked back at them and pointed towards the yellow fox and the cream rabbit.

"Man, I am so lucky that I have you."  
"Don't worry Mr. Tails, it is my pleasure."

The older anthropomorphic animals were looking at the two. Cream had been standing in between Tails' legs, making a rubbing motion with her right arm. This certainly generated extremely weird thoughts in the heads of the older members of the gang. Cream had then stopped and stepped away from Tails, revealing a wet cloth in her hand, most obviously what she used to clean the sticky ice cream off of Tails. The two males and two females looked at each other and then at the younger two, then back to themselves.

"Uh…Ames, would you like to get going?" Sonic asked with a shaky voice, obviously creeped out by the events that just took place.

Amy nodded, which prompted Sonic to scoop her up in his arms and run away, quickly uttering a good bye to the rest of the gang.

Rouge and Knuckles also decided to leave, realizing that they were both away from their duties for too long.

Tails and Cream gave each other sly glances and walked over to the Tornado P, Tails sitting Cream in the passenger seat. Tails was very proud of the Tornado P, as it was his new plane, with the P standing for Passenger. Tails sat down and started up the plane, flying off into the horizon.

X.X.X

A couple minutes after everyone had left, a sad whirring noise had started to flood the little town of Apotos. Because sad whirring is a thing.

"No one loves the robot," a sad mechanical voice uttered.

Poor Omega, no one had remembered about him, even though he had paid for everyone's ice cream and planned the event.

Robots have hearts too.


	5. Begin Again

**Alright, here's another chapter by MYpenguinLOVESme. Once again, I won't be replying to reviews until my own chapters, but here, have the replies that she has for you guys!**

**Nickyyy~~~**

**MYpenguinLOVESme is back in action with the lovely Nickyyy~ Tehe... I'm writing sonadow. **  
**Thanks for teh cute reviews you guys!**

**Nate the Werehog: I hope they stay together too! ^.^**  
**Lighting rose: What does " 0_0 " mean? Lol.**

**This one is cute guys! Also thank Nickyyy for letting me do this with her! She's such an amazing person!**

Begin Again

No more pain, no more sorrow, no more tears, no more anything. How could one simple hedgehog change his whole entire world around, going from rivals to best friends? It was crazy to him. Every morning, that blue hedgehog would show up at his doorstep with that flashy white smile, the playful smirk he would always give him, and those bright emerald eyes that always glowed and showed so much emotion. Every evening, they would end up doing something stupid; exploding cars, failing some of Tails' new projects, and even wrecking Amy's small house, leaving it full of batter from the cookies and cupcakes they had to make with her every Saturday. That's something to get into later though. He never knew how that blue hedgehog made him so immature when they were together, acting like a bunch of kids. They were teenagers after all, even if Shadow was an experiment. He was physically 18 and Sonic was 15. A little 15 year old dare devil if you'd ask anyone. So when you mix the two together, it's nothing but trouble.

_Take a deep breathe in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels,_

_but I do._

He remembered all the times they even got stuck in situations with that little 8 year old rabbit. Rouge had forced them to do something entertaining with her. Amy was actually supposed to babysit but Amy used 'the usual' to get Sonic to do it for her; a lot of manipulation and the cutest puppy eyes anyone would ever lay eyes on. Then Sonic would end up dragging Shadow along with him because, "men were supposed to stick together throughout anything." That's what Sonic said every time. Eventually Shadow would go with him due to his excessive nagging, and boy, did he pick the wrong day to go. Cream had planned a dress up party, which left Sonic in pink frilly skirt, makeup included, and Shadow with a large pink bow in his hair with his quills tied back. He was enraged, but got over it because he had seen that crazy nervous smile on Sonic's face again. He only cared that he was happy. He cared a lot about that.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get that song,_

_But I do, I do._

Sonic was definitely the music type; always dancing around and singing along to every song he knew. It happened every time Shadow visited the cobalt hedgehog. He'd have a small radio plugged into the wall, playing his favorite mix tapes over and over again. He'd sit there and stare at the energetic hedgehog walking around the house, his voice always in sync with what played. It was soothing to him. He wasn't bad either. Shadow could only smile again and let the negative thoughts go away. He only cared about that bright smile plastered across his face. He only wanted him to be happy. He couldn't take that away from him.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late. But you got here early and you stand and wave._

_I walk to you._

"Hey, Shads!" A bright voice called from a few feet away. "Looking for me?"

Sonic was up in a tree. Yes, a tree. They both just got done after a race and Sonic hid from his dark counterpart. He couldn't help but laugh about how confused he was when Shadow couldn't find him. Sonic only smirked in a mocking manner and chuckled.

"You and your childish antics, hedgehog," he stated dryly, also glaring.

"Oh, pish-posh," he said, while waving his hand around slightly. "I'm just trying to have some fun with you."

Shadow sighed as he looked back up at the smirking hedgehog. He couldn't stay mad at him. They were friends after all, and Shadow learned that friends were supposed to forgive each other. A faint smile spread across his tan muzzle. He was happy, and that's all that mattered.

_You pull my chair out and help me in. And you don't know how nice that is,_

_but I do._

Sick. The great feeling of being sick. Shadow had just wrestled Sonic down the street to try to keep him in the house. He carried the blue hedgehog over his shoulder, ignoring his kicking and the childish rants that were thrown at him. You also couldn't take him seriously since his nose was stuffy and his voice was scratchy. It was the middle of winter and Sonic was trying to go outside with a terrible cold. Oh no, not that day. Even if Shadow felt like he was being too strict, he didn't want to tend to Sonic when he got sicker and got pneumonia.

He walked inside and a full blast of heat hit his face. Sonic stopped his ranting and just pouted, but a loud yelp erupted from his mouth when he was pinned to the couch, a black hedgehog appearing in his face, making him slightly blush.

"Unless you want to be on bed rest for two weeks, I think you should consider living through a four day cold," the older of the two almost demanded.

Sonic only shook his head and Shadow sat on the other side of the couch and sighed. "Get some sleep, hedgehog. You sound terrible."

Sonic grabbed the green blanket that was folded neatly in the back of the couch without even taking his eyes off Shadow. 'Why is he being so caring?' Sonic thought in his head. He shook it off and smiled as he lay down, closing his eyes while wrapping himself up with the furry blanket. Shadow then looked over after he felt shifting and was left in a daze after seeing the blue hedgehog sleeping. Even at the worst of times, Sonic still had that smile plastered on his face. It was amazing, and he was glad it was there. He only wanted him to stay happy.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_like a little kid. It's strange you think I'm funny cause,_

_he never did._

Once again, they were stuck at Amy's. They had to make those stupid sweets known as cupcakes for Amy. How they got into the situation? They lost a bet. The bet was that they both had to sit in a closed in room for one hour with a non-stop talking chao without saying something insulting or freaking out, or spend hours on a Saturday making cupcakes with Amy. Guess what happened? They lost. Sonic freaked out and Shadow nearly shot the poor thing. It was bad enough Sonic was claustrophobic. By the way, Knuckles made the dare up.

Now they were sitting in a pink kitchen making cupcakes for Amy's bakery.

"You just had to freak out, didn't you, hedgehog?"

"Hey! At least I wasn't the one who pulled out a gun!"

This whole conversation went on while Shadow was mixing vanilla cupcake batter with a mixer. Amy made him do this while she went out and bought more stuff to make her cupcakes with. Yes, Shadow was demanded of by a 12 year old.

**(Nickyyy's note: LOL Because Shadow is a complete pushover XD )**

"The small, pesky thing deserved it," he mumbled as he continued mixing.

"What if someone shot you? Huh?" He immediately spat back.

"You know what?!"

Shadow accidentally lifted the mixer out of the bowl, which got cupcake mix all over him. He turned it off and turned around slowly, glaring at Sonic. Sonic was trying so hard not to laugh. He covered his mouth as small chuckles came out from how funny Shadow looked. He couldn't keep it in any more and bursted out laughing, throwing his head back, and holding his stomach. It was the greatest thing Sonic had seen so far in his lifetime. Well, maybe not the greatest, but it was funny. Shadow couldn't help but smirk. Once again, that smile gave him chills and mixed emotions in his head. Maria told him something about this. That if you ever felt that, you liked someone more than a friend. But Shadow didn't care about that at the moment. He only cared that Sonic was happy.

_I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does,_

_is break and burn and end._

He never visited his blue friend that day. He hadn't seen that white smile that day. Sonic never showed up at his doorstep that morning to wake him up and challenge him to a race. And it pained him. He never thought not seeing that blue hedgehog would make him so... unhappy and depressed. It was currently 7:25 pm, and no sign of him. He didn't bother calling nor did he bother searching. He knew that crazed hedgehog would show up at his doorstep. His head whipped around as he heard the door creak open, only to reveal whom he was looking for. The slim blue hedgehog slipped through the door, and had a faint smile on his face.

"Shadow?"

He could only glare at him and hope that his glares would burn holes through his head.

"Shad?"

"Where the hell were you?" He snapped at the blue one, making the younger of the two flinch.

"Jeez, Shad, I never knew not visiting you would get you like this. I was chillin' with Knux."

That made Shadow even angrier. Shadow stood up and faced Sonic, the blue hedgehog now even more nervous than he was before. He knew why Shadow was like this. He never showed up that morning; he just wanted to see how his friends were doing. Before Sonic could even speak, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, his eyes widening in shock. 'Shadow... hugging me!?' He screamed inside his head.

Shadow couldn't stay mad at him. He was about to just send the hedgehog flying, but he just wanted to see that smile. That bright smile that always made his day. Sonic eventually slipped his arms around him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Jeez, Shadow. I never knew that you missed me that much."

Shadow could only smile a little when he felt that grin spread across Sonic's face. He needed Sonic to be happy at that point. He couldn't ruin this friendship.

_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe,_

Shadow invited Sonic to one of his favorite places in town. It was the old cafe that was ran by a cute old dog. Shadow was nervous as hell. Why, you ask? You just have to wait. Sonic eventually showed up and sat right across from him. Shadow showed no emotion. It freaked Sonic out a little. He looked around to find the cafe empty. No wonder why Shadow liked that place, it was quiet.

"Okay, I know you're probably still upset at me about yesterday, but that doesn't mean you have to give me the silent treatment."

Shadow only shook his head and chuckled. "No, hedgehog. That's not the reason for my silence. I've just been thinking..."

His sentence trailed off, leaving Sonic a little confused. Shadow thought that he should just come right out with what he was going to say but the words just wouldn't budge.

"Come here, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes widened when he actually had his name said from his friend for the first time, and it sounded so soothing to Sonic. He got up and sat next to Shadow.

"I've been feeling something lately... something strange. Maria once told me about it." He grabbed Sonic's hand and placed it against his chest. "Every time I'm around you, I get strange feelings here. Explain that to me."

Sonic could only feel his own heart flutter at the moment. He was shocked, extremely shocked. To be honest, Sonic was actually waiting for Shadow to bring this conversation up. One day, he wanted to hear those three magic words slip out of someone's mouth, and for a while, he wanted it to be Shadow.

"It means you like me, Shadow. Don't worry. I feel the same way."

Sonic slightly smiled as both of them came in closer, eventually closing that small space between them. Sonic knew that he was the one. It was like fireworks when he was kissing him. Everything stopped at the moment. Everything was new. New hearts, new minds, and new people. Shadow got what he wanted. That sweet, sweet moment and for Sonic to be happy and Sonic couldn't be any happier.

_I watched it begin again._

**Boom. Done. This took forever! And for any crazed yaoi fans, Sonic is the uke and Shadow is the seme. Kay? Kay? Enjoy you guys! Please R&R!**

**Begin Again © Taylor Swift**


End file.
